One or more hearing instruments may be worn on one or both sides of a person's head to deliver sounds to the person's ear(s). An example of such hearing instruments includes one or more hearing aids that are used to assist a patient suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to one or both ear canals of the patient. Advances in science and technology allow increasing number of features to be included in a hearing aid to provide the patient with more realistic sounds. On the other hand, when the hearing aid is to be worn in and/or around an ear, the patient generally prefers that the hearing aid is minimally visible or invisible and does not interfere with their daily activities. As more and more features are added to a hearing aid without substantially increasing the power consumption of the hearing aid, computational cost for using these features becomes a concern.